Chapter 4: Hinata and Naruto, no more!
Prologue thumb|300px|right Hinata Hyuga (CastleFalcon) views the text message, suddenly breaking down into tears. Sakura Haruno (CastleFalcon) would quickly turn back, and with worry, she would curiously ask, "Hinata! What's wrong?!". Hinata would sobbingly answer, tears rapidly falling down her face as if two waterfalls were free-falling from her eyes, "Naru.....Naruto! He....he said he.....doesn't want to....be with meee!!". With the simple sound of the words, Sakura would quickly march her way up to Naruto's dorm, after finding its location via text message with Sasuke. Chapter 4 Gaara (CastleFalcon) would quietly arrive at his dorm. With Naruto Uzumaki (CastleFalcon) still looking around for his cell-phone, Gaara would quietly set it down on the table. Tapping Naruto on the shoulder, Gaara would calmly say, with a fake sigh, "Dude....if you're looking for something, it's on the table...". Naruto would sigh in reliefe, as Sakura randomly breaks into the dorm, only to begin to pound Naruto down to the ground, with no mercy or regret. Bashing his head against the floor, after grabbing him by the hair, she would furiously scream at him, "HOW DARE YOU BREAK UP WITH HINATA!!". Naruto's anger would rise by the second, prompting him to exclaim, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I WAS IN MY DORM THE WHOLE TIME, LOOKING FOR MY PHONE!!". Lightly giggling to himself, Gaara would walk over to his room, only to begin texting to Neji, "It's working...". Sakura would get off Naruto, after Sai (CastleFalcon) and Sasuke Uchiha (CastleFalcon) go running over to the living room, wanting to know what the problem was. After about almost an hour of negotiation, Sakura would finally accept the fact that everything was a huge misunderstanding, along with believing the cheap excuse; "Maybe my phone had a glitch while I was looking for it!". After Hinata finds out about the misunderstanding, she wipes the tears off her face, and smiles, happy that she wasn't getting dumped. Sleepily, she would calmly tell Sakura, "Thanks..", falling asleep shortly afterwards (due to the large amount of crying). After the girls, and boys of Hinata and Naruto's dorm go out, Hinata is left alone. Suprisingly, so is Naruto. Finding out about this through texting, Hinata texts Naruto, "Ill go 2 ur dorm...I wanna see u". After about 10 minutes, Hinata arrives at Naruto's dorm. Her short-jean shorts, white shirt, and knee-high converse is like a vibrant beauty before Naruto's eyes. Blushing, he would excitingly tell Hinata, "You're pretty....!!". Hinata would blush, as she slowly walks over to Naruto, after taking off her converse. Suddenly, she throws herself on him. The two begin to kiss.....kiss as if they haven't seen eachother in years. The warmth of their two bodies together radiate into their minds, to which they slowly begin the action.... There walks Ino Yamanaka (CastleFalcon), huddled up next to Shikamaru Nara (CastleFalcon), who lives in dorm 306, which is near Naruto's dorm. The two talking about what they bought, finally drift into another conversation, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to go!". Ino simply nods her head, prompting her to say, "Oh Shika-chan....I love you...". Ino simply pop-kisses Shikamaru on the cheek, to which the two would continue walking over to their car. Kiba Inuzuka (CastleFalcon), Karin (CastleFalcon), Sakura, and Sasuke decide to go aswell, tired from a long day of mall shopping and play. After two hours, Naruto and Hinata are on a bed, huddled next to eacother, blushing and naked. However, their confortable expressions turn into one of worry as they hear a key entering the lock of the dorm.